


when you're close to me

by butterflyjake



Category: 2d - Fandom, 2doc - Fandom, Gorillaz, Murdoc niccals - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gay, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyjake/pseuds/butterflyjake
Summary: 'Cause you are my medicineWhen you're close to me'Murdoc created the problem, now Murdoc needs to solve it.





	

It was 2:36pm. 2D was curled up in his bed under blanket after blanket, black eyes drooping and blinking slowly. He couldn't sleep - he could never sleep - yet neither could he find the energy to get up and do things everyone else did. He spent most of his life just moping around doing nothing, watching the time slip through his long bony fingers.

They blamed the state he was in on the way satanist, bassist and criminal Murdoc Niccals treated him. They said he had messed with his brain a lot and of course his body during the two crashes and the plastic beach incident. 2D wasn't sure if he trusted them though, they tried to sedate him, fill him up with chemicals to numb every frail inch of him. They thought they were helping, but they weren't.

However deep down 2D knew he had always been this way, there was always something wrong with him. The exhaustion, depression and paranoia had always been there lurking over him, only since he met Murdoc they had been intensified. But he didn't blame Murdoc for the state he was in - how could he, after all he loved the man so much any trace of blame was instantly erased by the over-whelming feelings he had. He would always refer to the crashes as 'accidents' even though he knew the first one was on purpose and if anyone ever brought up plastic beach he would shut them up instantly, claiming that it was all a big misunderstanding.

He had been in love with Murdoc since the beginning, before the horrendous plastic beach, before the music and way before the second car crash. Noodle and Ruseel thought he was crazy although they had promised never to tell the bassist. 2D agreed with them, who could love someone who abused, ignored, gassed and kidnapped them? 

And so he would blame the himself for his feelings, and he would never let anyonce convince him it was Murdoc's fault.


End file.
